


Memories in the dark

by raima_evans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Close but no cigar, Episode: s02e06 Futamono, Flashforward - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Reminiscing, Will Loves Hannibal, is there such a thing as, otp: i let you see me, scar kink, so is Will's, soft hannibal is my jam, these sick fuckos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: Hannibal is walking down memory lane, where will that path take him?





	Memories in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for these fuckers. Again English is not my first language so any recommendations or critiques are super welcome!  
> Halp!

He had Will’s scars now… That was a thought he hadn’t been able to shake since he got out of the hospital. It was almost a week after the events that lead to such a mesmerising conclusion. He had Will’s scars now, and he wore them proudly. He had started showing them off almost subconsciously, making sure they were visible whenever the situation permitted it.

  
Like that moment, for instance. He’d decided to entertain Alana after her request to check up on him. From the moment he got up and looked at himself in the mirror a delighted shiver had run down his spine.

  
The pink hue of his healing skin, the stitches that ran down his wrists marking the place from where he had almost bled to death, the way they had created a relief of tissue and string… It all should make him seethe with anger.

  
Will’s plans had made him look vulnerable, weak. They had almost killed him –yet, amongst the feeling of betrayal that currently ran somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t deny how proud he felt. Which was why, more and more, he had surprised himself flaunting them. That day, before letting Alana in, he’d made sure his sleeves were rolled up.

  
There was nothing exceptional about their meeting. At that point, it had become almost a routine. Preparing a meal with a friend, talking about the concerns commonly born by the easily impressionable, hitting the right answers with the correct social cues as always –the mask he wore every time. Another day, another less than compelling conversation…

  
Except, now he had other things in mind. At some point, the conversation had veered towards matters of the heart, literally and figuratively. His subconscious had been leaking and while – yes– it had been his intention to keep Alana on his side, exploiting his circumstances, he couldn’t agree with himself if what he’d been saying was the actual truth or just another lie.

  
Soon, he found himself thinking of other matters; like the way the fabric of his shirt was brushing against his skin, bordering on the now delicate rim almost too sensitive to touch; or on how his sweat, caused by his proximity to the fire while handling the pans, trickled down the healing wounds, threatening them with the memory of blood cascading down the floor. The same floor where it had pooled at his feet, where it had been tainted by the one who’d foolishly thought to take his place in Will’s life.

  
How could he expect to keep his focus when, at the same time, all he could think about was how Mathew Brown ought to be absolved of that very sin for incarnating the mean through which Will’s influence had finally reached him.

  
The promise of Will’s reckoning, and the thought of receiving his touch brought forth the most conflicting feelings. Would that he be here, only then would he satisfy the need to wonder-

  
His eyes fluttered open.

  
Looking to his right, he saw the reason for the alarm signs going off in his head. A hand had approached his wrist making the tiny hairs on his forearm rise. A hand had nearly touched him. Alana’s hand. Not his hand. Not Will’s… For some unknown reason it had bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Even when she had nearly touched the frisson marks on his neck, he had not reacted that way.

  
He removed his arm from the unwanted closeness with a nonchalance he didn’t feel. At that moment, though, he realised he felt… changed. Different in a way he hadn’t expected or wanted. Which was why, in what he would later recognise as an act of desperation, he needed life to keep going as it once had.

  
“Do you know what to do?” Alana asked.

  
“I have to get my appetite back,” he responded.

  
As he drank the wine he had forgotten, he contemplated the wounds he’d have to inflict to throw the party.

  
Anything to distract him from the heat of his own wounds, anything to distract him from the one he had yet to admit to –the consequence of Will’s tentative rejection. He hoped it had been tentative. After all, fate had bestowed him more time to figure out the real extent of Will’s reckoning…

 

“Hannibal?”

  
He lies awake, brought back from his memories by a voice. He spares a few seconds to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. Moonlit curtains, the cool breeze of the ocean, soft sheets under him, the sweet tang of sweat…

Home. His bedroom. Sometime after midnight.

  
He feels a hand going up his chest, a naked leg entwined with his own, a pair of lips speaking softly to the bump of his shoulder.

  
“Hannibal… Where were you just now?” A throaty voice asks.

  
No… Not just his bedroom. Not ever again.

  
“’When’, would be more accurate a description.”

  
The voice hums, and its mouth finds the crevice of his neck. His skin prickles with every accidental caress.

  
“Risky choice.”

  
Perhaps not so accidental, he thinks as lips make way to teeth. His pulse jumps in excitement after his jugular is found and a wandering hand reaches his inner thigh.  
Despite the circumstances he manages to speak clearly…

  
“As any we have made before.”

  
…only for his efforts to be trumped by a curious tongue that decided to make home on the hollow of his throat.

  
The voice sounds wet when it speaks again.

  
“Any special reason to make such a leap now?”

  
“I…” He swallows. “I needed to remember something important.”

  
Taking a deep breath, as if it wanted to preserve it, the voice materialises into a pair of eyes of an unimaginable blue. They stare him down trying to unveil the secrets held within his own. What they find makes the face attach to them frown.

  
Before he can say anything, a hand –both hands– travel up his body slowly to his shoulders and down again, gently tracing the shape of his arms, taking their time getting to their destination, making him fall in a false sense of security only for them to suddenly grab him by the wrists and pin him to the mattress. The stare manages to keep him as still as the body on top of him.

  
For a moment, all he can feel is a heat burning him from the contact, from that sight. He can’t help but close his eyes. He was at the mercy of them, and the voice knew it.  
“And what…”, the tongue clicked as he felt the voice speaking in his ear, “…was it that you found?”

  
Feeling that face close to his, he makes himself reminisce, go deep into the past and think of all the times he’d had it this close to him. All the memories still swirling on his head, he thinks of all the mistakes and opportunities, of how they no longer mattered. Their trials have come and gone, and they have emerged victorious.

  
They were together now.

  
“You.” He says, before opening his eyes, savouring Will’s touch as he rubs the length of his forearms against the secure clasp of the hands that twitch to apply more pressure.

  
“I found you.”

  
He feels the rosy red of full lips on his before letting himself be taken away by the same feelings he had denied back then, obscured by his need of self-preservation. A battle he has lost to the best part of him.

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The little bit of dialogue between Alana and Hanners was taken from the scripts.  
> Hope you liked this silly thing!  
> Come back to read me ;D


End file.
